boxedinnfandomcom-20200213-history
Adalia Zagiri
Adalia Zagiri is one of the Trolls of BoxedInn. She began her assault on the Humans by originally Trolling Elena Jones but changed her mind and decided to troll Seth Genevo ever since. Appearance Adalia has shoulder length dark hair, with her bangs being a few inches longer. One of her horns slightly curves inward with a "stud" branching out in the opposite direction and vice versa with her other horns. She wears clothes that give off a feel of both classy and comfortable. Underneath her fur-trimmed blue vest she wears a long-sleeved, black belly shirt with grey shorts. On the shirt is some unexplained symbol she made when doing constellation work for horoscopes. She also has a pair of black boots with blue trim she always keeps shined. She wears cat eye shaped sunglasses, both as a fashion statement and the feel of elegance. NOT BECAUSE SHE LIKES CATS OR ANYTHING! Personality She is new to the scene of trolling, so she acts extremeley assertive and obvious try-hard on the first go. She gives off the air of being a higher being than the person she is trolling and expects them to give in. She deems herself as royalty, due to her nature of thinking she has the bestest blood and (while false) and claiming the stars and her horoscopes tell that truth. She gets easily attached to whatever gives her the most attention, may it be another troll or a human. If she sees them giving attention to anyone else shes get jealous and defensive. Will become passive aggresive if she is ignored for too long. If someone does give her constat attention she warms up to them and MIGHT show some compassion. If someone dares to not agree with herr, she will whine, complain, nag, bitch, and hiss at how stupid they are and that they are "running away from the truth". She refuses to believe that she can be in the wrong because "the stars te11 a11 truths!" When someone calls her out with true facts even after her temper tantrum she ends up giving them a silent treatment and expects them to apologize. Relationships BoxedInn Relationships Friends Seth Genevo Adalia claims they are "bestest buddies" but she still demands for him to kneel once in awhile. He gave her the nickname "Queenie" after their first encounter with one another. She thinks she knows all about him from reading his horoscopes. Moirail Lovett Mortalitas Adalia sees Lovett as an annoying lowblood who put up an act, but softened up when she got more attention from her. Being Adalia, she is clingy towards Lovett now and even goes to proclaim that Lovett is her moirail. She has some feelings for her, but tends to keep them down due to her other romance issues. Undefined Zamiel Lazara Adalia has mixed feelings about Zamiel. She sees xim as a good ally but also a threat due to her thoughts on how creepy xis vibes are and from looking at stars. She wants to go along with xim, trying to keep others away. She takes any of xis orders as "duties" and will fulfill them. Enemies Samial Loreai Ever since the first time talking, Adalia hated Samial. She calls him a pathetic excuse for a high blood and thinks he is a shitty leader. She never wants to talk to him unless to taunt and mock him. Character Background >Be the PASSIVE AGGRESIVE WHINY BITCH You are now Adalia Zagiri. You have a knack for horoscopes, teloscopes, crystal balls, and other RUBBISH like that. You abide to them as if htey are REAL. You're entire castle hive consists of each room being scattered with said SHIT spewed in every nook and cranny. You have a secret soft spot for CUTE, SMALL animals which can RUIN your reputation as the huge bitch you are. You have secret posers and magazines of cute animals doing adorable things. NO ONE WILL EVER SEE IT. Your lusus is/was a gaint moth, which you are still terrified of to this day. You still slip a bowl of sugar water for the horrid beast but you dare not go into its room fearing it might fly out and do who knows what to you. Eat your clothes probably! You show respect to those of hgher blood, but still feel more superior no matter what. You bitterly snip at any who raise blood talk in your earshot, because you are such a BITCH that you are under the impression BLUE BLOOD is the bestest ever. You show sarcastic respect towards lower bloods and require them to earn your true respect. Gallery Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Trolls Category:Females Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Dagger Users Category:Glove Users